Sem importância
by unknow-chan
Summary: .:Tradução:. Sai e Sakura mantém um relacionamento escondido de outras pessoas, no entanto, a relação é apenas uma mentira para que Sakura esqueça Naruto. O que não sabiam é que, toda relação, por mais falsa que seja, traz muitas consequências.
1. Não importa

**Disclaimer: Vocês já sabem, os personagens são de Kishimoto e blá blá blá.**

* * *

**Sem importância**

* * *

Saltava de galho em galho, seguindo muito próxima de Yamato, voltavam de uma missão de reconhecimento. Fazia mais de oito anos que Madara morrera depois de causar tanto sofrimento.

Muitas coisas inesperadas aconteceram logo após, Sasuke retornou (arrastado por Naruto, mas...), Sakura já não queria estar com o Uchiha. Naruto e ela pareciam felizes pela possibilidade de um relacionamento, porém o loiro inesperadamente surpreendeu toda a aldeia ao anunciar seu compromisso com Hinata Hyuuga.

Depois disso, todos juraram e asseguraram que o matrimônio Uchiha-Haruno se realizaria, mas ninguém sabia da dor que esse compromisso causava à kunoichi. Mergulhada em escuridão e desespero, tinha como único consolo a certeza de que Naruto era livre e realmente feliz ao lado da pessoa que confiou nele desde o princípio, que não o via como estorvo, e sim, como a pessoa valiosa que sempre foi.

Em muitas ocasiões, o loiro foi seu lenço para enxugar as lágrimas, primeiro por casualidade, depois por... Não estava certo, entretanto Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, Yamato, Kakashi, e por que não? Sasuke também... Eram testemunhas de seu sofrimento.

O mal de tudo isso é que eles seguiram com suas vidas e, querendo ou não, deixaram a Haruno sozinha, foi o motivo pelo qual recorrera a _ele_, porque _ele_ não tinha uma vida a qual dedicar-se. A maior prova disso foi no casamento de Naruto, no dia, Sasuke anunciou seu compromisso com a filha de um senhor feudal, alguém que além de ser uma senhorita de classe, também era uma kunoichi.

Naruto não gostou do fato de Sasuke chamar a atenção em um dia que deveria ser apenas do loiro e de sua esposa, mas logo felicitou o amigo. Em seguida, veio o resto da equipe, incluindo o próprio Uchiha. Naquela mesma noite, a rosada bebeu como nunca em sua vida, embora ela tivesse dito que não foi uma exceção.

Tudo começou com um dos desafios bobos de Gai e Kakashi, um desafio que incluía os membros de suas equipes quando eles não puderam beber mais, como era a noite de Naruto, Sai ocupou seu lugar e competiu contra Lee; Neji e Sasuke perderam na segunda rodada. Sakura ganhou de Tenten, Sai perdeu de Rock Lee.

No enfrentamento final, Sakura ganhou com uma grande diferença de um indeciso Lee. Ao final da festa e como quase todos estavam ocupados, Sai foi encarregado de levá-la para casa, apesar de tudo ao seu redor ainda girar, quis chegar logo.

Sai não se lembrara de mais nada após fechar a porta da casa da Haruno, apenas acordou na manhã seguinte, completamente nu sobre a cama da kunoichi, não era tão idiota para não compreender o que havia acontecido. O que não sabia era como comportar-se e sua terrível dor de cabeça não ajudava em nada, a única coisa da qual tinha certeza era da surra que levaria após despertar a afetada.

Porém, não aconteceu nada, Sakura simplesmente pediu que se retirasse, não voltou a vê-la a não ser durante uma missão e, depois, nada. Sentia-se estranho, porém não deu maior importância, pelo menos não até meses depois.

Durante o casamento de Kiba aconteceu o mesmo. A única diferença é que Sai estava sóbrio e recordava com perfeição levar a Kunoichi para casa, acompanhá-la até a cama e a forma como ela enlaçava os braços em seu pescoço, atraindo-o enquanto deitava-se, os lábios dela buscando os seus com desespero.

As mãos de Sakura desfaziam-se do casaco e suas pernas abriam para recebê-lo, Sai simplesmente se deixou levar, talvez esta era uma forma natural que Sakura tinha de desafogar-se, uma forma muito agradável para ele, que seguiu o jogo liberando seus instintos.

Esses instintos indicaram que deveria beijar a boca da kunoichi, o pescoço, deleitar-se com a suavidade dos seios, o sabor da pele e a delicada intimidade. Pôde observá-la totalmente nua, debaixo de seu corpo gemendo de prazer, acariciá-la por completo, entrar nela quando sua masculinidade exigiu, aprofundando conforme os gemidos pediam mais, aumentando a força e a intensidade.

Naquela noite, Sai perdeu-se no aroma e cadência da rosada, possuindo-a com urgência e sentindo desfalecer quando, entre espasmos de prazer, ela agarrou seu membro, obrigando-o a liberar a essência no interior do corpo dela, em meio ao sufocante calor, chegou ao clímax.

Entre as nuvens de prazer, escutava como ela clamava por _ele_, seu amigo, Naruto. Sentiu incômodo, mas não deu maior importância, Sakura dormiu em seus braços com a esperança de que era outro, simplesmente a fez acordar ao seu lado e não a veria mais do que nas missões.

A história se repetia em cada festa ou cada vez que a rosada encontrava um pretexto para embriagar-se e, somente assim se entregava, porque somente assim que era o dono dos olhos azuis que a possuía e a fantasia parecia dar-lhe a força necessária para continuar. Sai não entendia o comportamento e não se importava muito, pois recebia momentos de prazer inigualáveis.

Com o passar do tempo e sua maior compreensão das coisas e emoções, Sai não pôde evitar que a rotina se tornasse tão monótona como as missões que realizara para Danzou, agora bastava receber a ordem da médica-nin e cumpria a tarefa de fazê-la, indo até o fim e isso... Começava a aborrecê-lo, às vezes, incomodava, porque todos os demais presumiam com orgulho que suas relações eram a maior vitória de suas vidas.

Como sempre, foi Naruto quem o fez abrir os olhos sem saber, pois há alguns meses o loiro correra pela aldeia, batendo de porta em porta, para anunciar que logo seria pai e teria uma bela família.

Observando o amigo irradiar tanta felicidade o fez sentir estranho, mais do que nunca lembrava de seu irmão, a única família que teve antes de ingressar na equipe Kakashi. Quase três meses depois, a notícia de que Sasuke também seria pai fez Sai dar-se conta de que quase todos que conhecia já tinham uma família ou uma relação formal, incluindo Gai e Lee.

Naquele momento, reconheceu seu desejo de querer formar uma... De querer sentir-se completo.

-CAPITÃO YAMATO! SAI! –Escutou Naruto falar. –Até que enfim chegaram! Por que demoraram tanto?!

-Sentimos muito, Naruto-kun, mas tivemos de pesquisar exaustivamente. –O capitão tratou de acalmá-lo. –Mas, está tudo bem. –Sorriu.

-Ótimo! Vamos voltar o quanto antes para avisar os outros!

-Não entendo. –Sai disse pensativo. –Há alguns anos detestava permanecer na aldeia, agora não suporta estar fora.

-Ah? Isso é simples, agora Hinata me espera e não quero que fique sozinha com os bebês. –Fez pose de herói.

-Idiota. –Sasuke falou friamente. –Ainda falta três meses para que nasçam.

-E O QUÊ?! A essas alturas, bebês já podem mover-se e ouvir e... e... E SE NASCEREM ANTES?!? –Gritou histérico, puxando os próprios cabelos.

-Já entendi... –Sasuke o interrompeu com um golpe no rosto.

-MALDITO SASUKE TEME! VOCÊ ME PAGA!! –Levantou-se disposto a acertá-lo,mas antes que pudesse dar um passo fora impedido por Yamato.

-Naruto, controle-se.

-Grr, não importa, eu te cobrarei. –Massageou a bochecha machucada. –Auch, quem me dera se Sakura-chan e Kakashi-sensei estivessem aqui para me curar e dar o que você merece. –Fez um beicinho. –Não sei o que deu na velha para que mandasse eles ficarem em Konoha.

Sai pôde sentir que se instalou um incômodo silêncio, viu como Yamato e Sasuke trocaram olhares cúmplices.

-Isso não importa, Naruto. –Disse o maior. –Andando.

Os quatro continuaram a marcha e nada disseram até chegar na aldeia.

-Demoraram. –Uma voz cansada falou do posto de entrada.

-Kakashi-sensei! O que faz descansando? –Perguntou o loiro hiperativo.

O homem mencionado encontrava-se entre Kotetsu e Izumo, com os pés sobre a mesa, apoiado sobre o encosto da cadeira, com as mãos atrás da nuca e um livro cobrindo o rosto.

-Eu não descanso, Naruto. –Reincorporou-se. –Só vejo os caminhos da vida passarem.

-Deixe de desculpas! –O loiro gritou sobre a mesa.

-Que seja. –Ignorou ao levantar-se. –Preciso falar com Sai. –Caminhou em direção ao moreno. –Adeus. –Despediu-se sorrindo feliz.

Desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça deixando um Naruto irritado, um Yamato preocupado, Sasuke com o cenho ligeiramente fechado e dois guardas totalmente confusos.

-O que aconteceu, Kakashi-san? –Questionou o menor uma vez que já estavam bem distantes.

Kakashi o ignorou e continuou caminhando até levá-lo ao telhado da academia, permanecendo em silêncio por vários minutos.

-O que pensa em fazer da sua vida, Sai? –Perguntou olhando ao redor.

A questão o pegou de surpresa, piscou várias vezes, confuso.

-O que acha que devo fazer?

Kakashi o encarou seriamente.

-Fazer-se responsável por seus atos.

Esse comentário confundiu Sai ainda mais. Por acaso, Kakashi sabia de algo?

-A que se refere?

-Sabe a 'quem' me refiro.

Sai desviou o olhar sentindo-se incômodo, tratou de ocultar o rubor que começou a cobrir seu rosto, ainda não estava certo do porquê de sua atitude.

-Não fui eu quem começou. –Alega tentando defender-se do que considerou um ataque.

-Mas, tampouco fez algo para deter-se, ao contrário, aprovou a situação e isso Sai, os amigos não fazem, somente os canalhas. –O homem de cabelos prateados disse com irritação.

Sai sentiu algo em seu peito que se partia, em sua garganta se formou um nó que o impedia de falar, seu rosto ardia e, embora ameaçado de morte não se atreveria a encarar os olhos de Kakashi, sentia-se... Envergonhado.

-Não... Eu não sabia. –Sussurrou cabisbaixo. –Além disso, ela não quis que ninguém soubesse. –Tratou de defender-se.

O homem de cabelos prateados suspirou resignado, estava sendo muito duro com o pobre garoto, era óbvio que não estavaa consciente do que realmente acontecia.

-Para ela, não foi fácil e nunca será, está confusa e não é capaz de tomar a melhor decisão, é por isso que você, como a outra parte da relação, deve escolher o que é melhor para... Todos,antes que ambos continuem ferindo um ao outro. –Kakashi tratou de suavizar as coisas.

O silêncio incômodo instalou-se novamente, Sai permaneceu observando o solo, jamais imaginou que o que fez à Sakura fosse tão... Prejudicial. O insistente olhar do outro o fazia sentir uma espécie de culpa.

-Sai, já não é o mesmo idiota sem sentimentos de antes, você aprendeu e compreendeu muito e, tenho certeza que você entende a seriedade da situação.

O menor fechou o cenho enquanto seus olhos eram cobertos por um cristalino véu de tristeza, ergueu o rosto, mas não olhou para nenhum ponto específico do horizonte. Engoliu um pouco de saliva, sentindo como esta causava-lhe uma dor aguda na garganta e no peito, expandindo-se por todo o corpo.

-Apenas... –Deteve-se para escutar a própria voz trêmula, suspirou profundamente, tentando amenizar um pouco o que sentia. –Apenas sou uma ferramenta que ela utiliza para esquecer Naruto. –Parou de falar, voltando a tomar ar. –Igual ao que fui para Danzou.

Kakashi sentiu-se culpado pela forma como o menino enfrentava o problema, mas era terrivelmente correto. Era natural que o rapaz caísse no mesmo erro, no fim das contas, era para isso que havia sido educado.

-Você ainda pode mudar isso: fale com Sakura, explique o que pensa e sente; estou certo que chegarão em um acordo, acredite em mim, precisa fazê-lo, ainda mais agora, vocês necessitam escutar um ao outro.

Sai somente assentiu com a cabeça, estava começando a perceber que aquela situação tinha uma saída.

-Bem, retiro-me e desejo sorte. –Disse dirigindo-se à porta; entretanto, antes de sair voltou-se para Sai. –A propósito, minhas mais sinceras felicitações. –Adicionou ao partir.

Foi surpreendido pelo outro, mas não entendeu nada. O comentário final de Kakashi o fez se sentir irritado, "felicidades"? Por quê? Pó que agora sabia que, apesar de seus esforços, uma das pessoas a quem considerava uma amiga o via apenas como objeto descartável? Por isso o felicitava?

-Genial. –Sorriu com amargura perante esse pensamento.

Permaneceu até a noite se fazer presente no firmamento, agora tinha uma imagem bastante clara do que deveria fazer, no entanto não imaginou que se sentiria tão... Incomodado, ou tão... Machucado. Era como se uma poderosa garra destroçasse com força seu coração; resignado, dirigiu-se a própria casa pensando mil coisas, mas sem chegar a uma ideia fixa.

Ao dobrar a esquina, avistou a silhueta da garota de cabelos rosa na entrada; escondeu-se, sentia a si mesmo um verdadeiro estúpido. Para ser sincero, não queria falar com ninguém, muito menos com ela, estava exageradamente cansado e debilitado.

Curioso, jamais em sua vida, sentira-se deste modo, naquele estado não poderia enfrentar nada; assim, optou por retornar pelo mesmo caminho e procurar uma pousada na qual pudesse passar a noite. Antes de se retirar, algo começara a escorrer de seus olhos, tocou-os com os dedos para sentir uma gota d'água cruzar sua bochecha.

Abriu a boca, surpreso; por acaso, estava chorando? Por quê? Apertou o punho e apressou-se para sair daquele lugar... Se tivesse esperado um pouco mais teria dado conta de como Sakura levava uma mão ao próprio ventre, esboçando um belo sorriso.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: Oi, espero que tenham apreciado esta fic tanto quanto eu... Foi a primeira vez que eu vi o Sai ser compararado ao Naruto(geralmente, as pessoas o comparam com o Sasuke). Na minha opinião, o Sai pode até ser fisicamente parecido com o Sasuke, mas o modo como ele pensa e enxerga a vida assemelha-se bastante ao de Naruto. A autora disse que inicialmente é uma one-shot, mas dependendo dos pedidos, ela pode transformá-la em long fic. =)**

**P.S. Para quem está ansioso por "Essência", postarei muito em breve! ;D**


	2. Confusos

**Sem importância

* * *

**

**Confusos.

* * *

**

Dois meses, as primeiras semanas.

Sakura estava quase completamente feliz, sentia-se plena, ainda que não tivesse conversado com o Sai, mas o faria assim que ele retornasse de sua missão. Terminou de arrumar-se com rapidez, naquele dia iria ao hospital e não precisaria trabalhar. O único que estava ciente da verdade era Kakashi. Tsunade, Yamato e Sasuke apenas suspeitavam, mas Sakura havia pedido ao professor que não confirmasse nada até que tivesse a oportunidade de conversar com Sai.

-Sai... –Murmurou enquanto seu rosto estava envolto por um ar de preocupação.

Era evidente que seu "relacionamento" com Sai não deveria ser considerado como tal, apenas tinham sexo de ocasião, já que em todos os seus encontros, nunca estiveram preocupados em dialogar. Também era correto afirmar que o ex-anbu a havia consolado, ajudando-a a fantasiar-se com Naruto.

Entretanto, isso foi apenas a princípio, ultimamente desfrutava a intrusão do jato no interior de seu corpo. O rosto da Haruno ruborizou ao recordar do último encontro, embora considerasse o rapaz um idiota nato, reconhecia que, no momento em que a tristeza era tão grande a ponto de preferir perder-se entre névoas do álcool, eram os fortes braços de Sai que conseguiam resgatá-la da escuridão.

Sorriu satisfeita diante da imagem que o espelho lhe devolvia, enxergava-se radiante. Saiu de casa, despedindo-se da mãe, a revelação havia caído sobre Sakura como um balde de água gelada, apenas relembrava revisar os resultados do exame, que confirmavam suas suspeitas, um simples 'obrigada' foi tudo o que dissera antes de deixar o edifício.

Caminhou sem rumo, fingindo assimilar a informação. Estava tão distraída que nem notara o exato momento em que Kakashi chegara e ficou à sua frente, não tinha certeza se havia alguém com ele, as palavras escaparam involuntariamente de seus lábios.

-Estou grávida. –Sussurrou antes que o outro pudesse falar.

Passou uma eternidade encarcerada na própria casa quando soube da notícia, em definitivo, não era nada daquilo que esperava; era impossível, inimaginável, inverossímil, era... incrível. Levou ambas as mãos ao ventre, acariciando-o com ternura.

-Estou... grávida –Disse automaticamente. –Grávida –Repetiu incrédula –Gráv... Oh, meu Deus! –Um sorriso se delineou em seus lábios enquanto seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. –Grávida! Por Deus, eu estou grávida!

Cobriu a boca com uma das mãos e, de seus olhos brotaram um rio cristalino, não sabia se chorava de felicidade, mas a idéia lhe parecia incrível, ela... esperava o primeiro filho de Sai, seria mãe. Naquele dia, chorara como nunca antes em sua vida, mal terminara de assimilar a notícia e já se sentia em um mundo completamente distinto, até que lembrou de Sai, precisava avisá-lo.

Lavou o rosto e saiu em sua busca.

-Saiu em missão junto com o resto da equipe. –Anunciou Kakashi.

-Ah, tudo bem...

-Ele é o pai, certo?

Sakura levantou o rosto, surpreendida pela pergunta que Kakashi acabara de fazer.

-Você me disse quando eu te procurei para informar que teríamos uma missão. –O jounin suspirou cansado.

-Oh... –Abaixou o olhar, depois que o professor tocou no assunto, realmente recordara que havia dito isso a ele.

-Como se sente?

-Bem... eu não sei... quero dizer... bom... eu não esperava e... é incrível! –Deixou escapar uma risadinha. –Eu estou... grávida... do Sai... eu e ele... quero dizer... é absurdo... é...

-Real. –Cortou o homem de cabelos prateados.

A médica-nin o encarou assustada e só conseguiram obter um considerável constrangimento.

-Sakura, o que você realmente sente por Sai?

A garota arregalou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior,evitando chorar. Durante todo o tempo, nunca havia parado para se questionar quanto a isso. Que lugar ocupava o moreno em sua vida? Foi apenas um brinquedo e nada mais? O que ela gostaria que ele fosse? Era apenas um passatempo, mas e agora? E quanto à criança?

Com certeza, o filho não tinha culpa em relação à imprudência dos pais, contudo não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito e um bebê estava a caminho, como poderia enfrentar tudo isso? Como Sai reagiria? Ficaria contente? Ou com raiva? Ele a apoiaria naquele momento difícil ou fingiria que nada havia ocorrido? Até o momento, era apenas um jogo para ambos; à noite, faziam sexo, mas de dia, fingiam que nada acontecera, forçando-se a esquecer. No entanto, agora teriam um filho que os lembraria a cada dia sobre o que fizeram e Sakura não estava preparada para lidar com isso.

-Eu... não sei... eu... não pensei nisso... eu... não... –Os soluços sufocaram suas palavras.

Kakashi a envolveu em um abraço protetor, bem sabia que a situação poderia mudar radicalmente em um segundo.

-O melhor da vida surge quando menos se espera. –A rosada agarrou-se a ele, desafogando todos os medos e angústias, enquanto o ex-sensei deixou que ela libertasse todo o peso que se auto-impusera.

-Sai ficará feliz com a notícia, ainda que seja mais provável que ele não se dê conta desse sentimento. Sendo assim, é melhor que tenha paciência. –Aconselhou quando Sakura havia se acalmado.

-É um bobo... –Sorriu fracamente.

-Não duvido, mas isto é uma experiência nova para ambos, especialmente para ele, esclareçam as coisas e resolvam tudo com calma.

-Nós o faremos, obrigada, Kakashi-sensei.

-Bem, terei que me preparar para ser o padrinho, nos veremos em breve... ah, sim, quase me esqueci, Sai chegará esta noite. –Desapareceu em meio à nuvem de fumaça.

Entretanto, Sai não apareceu naquela noite tampouco regressou para casa nas outras que se seguiram. Quando Sakura perguntava à hokage onde o moreno estava, esta o respondia que ele estava em missão. Do fundo de seu coração, Sakura questionava-se com a paciência por um fio se aquele imbecil pretendia fazer missões até o resto da vida. O bebê estava crescendo e, do jeito que as coisas iam, o moreno só ia saber que seria pai depois que a criança nascesse.

-Estúpido! Assim que eu o encontrar, vou arrebentar-lhe a cara!

-Há! Quem é o pobre que sofrerá a sua ira desta vez, testuda?

Virou-se para encontrar Ino Yamanaka, acompanhada de Sai, que carregava caixas de papelão com pertences da loira.

-Sai... –A rosada o encarou, fixamente.

-Olá, feiosa. –Saudou com um de seus típicos sorrisos.

-Por que você não vai mais à sua casa?

-Eu tenho estado muito ocupado.

-_Sim, eu vi com o que você está tão ocupado._ –Olhou de relance para a loira, visivelmente irritada.

-Eu? Pessoal, eu não...

-Preciso falar com você, Sai.

-Estou ocupado.

-É importante!

-Pode esperar.

-NÃO PODE ESPERAR!

-Er... Sakura, Sai... Se vocês quiserem, posso ir embora. –A Yamanaka tentou chamar a atenção deles, mas não funcionou. Ambos continuavam a se encarar em absoluto silêncio após o grito da Haruno, que parecia abalada enquanto o moreno, por sua vez, mantinha uma expressão de indiferença. Ino passava sua vista, de um para o outro, sem saber o que fazer.

-Preciso ir. –Anunciou o moreno, dando a volta, não queria ouvir a rosada dizer-lhe que havia sido apenas um brinquedo para ela.

-Maldito seja! Preciso falar com você! Por que não entende? –Gritou a médica-nin, porém o moreno continuou avançando sem olhar para trás.

Sakura sentiu-se frustrada diante da negativa do moreno, exasperada por essa maldita atitude de indiferença com a qual ele a tratava e chateada por tê-lo encontrado tão amável com Ino.

-Estou grávida de você, Sai. –Finalmente soltara a frase, apertando os punhos com firmeza.

O eco de vários cristais rompendo-se ao atingir o solo ecoaram pela rua, como se fossem o único sinal de realidade daquele lugar. Os braços do rapaz perderam as forças, deixando cair os pertences da Yamanaka, mas Ino também pouca importância deu ao feito diante de surpreendente revelação, a boca aberta após ouvir inesperadas palavras era um evidente sinal disso.

Por sua vez, Sai sentiu como se uma adaga tivesse transpassado seu tórax, impedindo-o de respirar; a falta de ar começou a fazê-lo ter tonturas, tudo ao seu redor parecia girar. A árvore à frente de seus olhos parecia uma espécie de monstro feroz que começaria a mover-se, destruindo com seus galhos as casas mais próximas; aproximando-se dele a cada segundo. Com dificuldade, Sai pôde esquivar-se apenas para reparar que havia outro monstro atrás de si, muito maior e imponente.

O corpo do moreno estava bastante pesado e em seu coração fluíam infinitas sensações que lhe eram desconhecidas, porém entre todas, estava algo que era terrivelmente familiar: medo. Medo de não saber o que estava acontecendo, medo de não saber o que as palavras de Sakura significavam, medo de ter que encará-la, mesmo sabendo o que significava para ela e um terrível pânico por não entender por qual razão as malditas árvores estavam contra ele.

Ao tentar se esquivar de um novo obstáculo, o peso de seu corpo foi mais forte, provocando um choque certeiro contra o tronco, não foi capaz sequer de fazer algo para evitar a queda. Do solo, era limitado a ver apenas a terra abaixo de sua face, as centenas de formigas em movimento descontrolado devido à sua presença, sentiu-se tão pequeno e insignificante que a única coisa que podia fazer era abraçar a si mesmo, encolhendo-se o máximo que podia. E ficou ali, imóvel, desejando que o bosque ao seu redor tivesse as respostas que precisava; sem perceber, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

Lágrimas que uma mulher de cabelos róseos também derramava por sua aparente covardia. Sakura deixou-se cair de joelhos com um nó na garganta, bem sabia que Sai era uma pessoa difícil, mas nunca pensou que ele ruiria daquela forma. Por que ele simplesmente foi embora? Por que não voltou para vê-la? Por que justo quando mais necessitava... ele a deixava sozinha?

Frágeis braços a rodearam e Sakura simplesmente se deixou consolar no ombro da Yamanaka, mas a verdade é que ela não queria a companhia de Ino naquele momento, queria a de Sai. Ela desejava do fundo do coração que fosse o moreno que a tivesse nos braços, fazendo-a sentir-se protegida, queria que Sai estivesse com ela para que seu coração parasse de doer, em especial, porque agora tinha dois motivos para que ele ficasse com ela.

_**Continua...?**_

* * *

**O que acharam do segundo capítulo?^^ Eu devo dizer que esperava aquela reação do Sai, ainda mais da maneira como Sakura falou a verdade para ele, Sai não entende direito de sentimentos e acho que ele não estava preparado... Outra parte que eu gostei bastante foi a amizade da Ino pela Sakura, geralmente se vê a Ino como a vilãzinha chata que atrapalha o casal de protagonistas (no caso, Sai e Sakura, mas também já vi acontecer em fics SasuSaku), eu pensava comigo mesma 'puxa, eu gosto da Ino, por que tratam a amizade das duas como se não significasse nada?' Eis que a Derama17 me presenteou, explorando a personalidade da Ino de modo diferente e eu ergui minhas mãos para o céu, muito agradecida. XDgradecimentos:**

**Na verdade, o segundo capítulo está pronto desde o dia 23 de maio se não me engano, porém mais ou menos na mesma época minha saúde ficou uma lástima e eu precisei interromper minhas fics, depois disso, perdi contato com a Derama17, autora da fic, e só agora estou conseguindo retomar. Se nós incentivarmos a autora, quem sabe não vem ainda um terceiro capítulo? =3

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos:**

_**Double Side, Nyx, Valki Fanto**_


	3. Primeira Resposta

**Sem Importância**

* * *

**_Primeira resposta_

* * *

**

A noite era fresca e o ar se respirava limpo, cheio de uma estranha energia que despertava os sentidos, pelo menos era isso o que sentia Sai. Há pouco se despedira de Naruto, não fizeram nada de proveitoso ao seu parecer, apenas comeram no Ichiraku e passearam pelas ruas de Konoha; tentava entender o comportamento do loiro ante a idéia de ser pai, algo nada simples.

Sentia-se pressionado por tantas coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor e que, para sua desgraça, não podia compreender. A sombra da montanha delineava-se tenebrosa abaixo dos ocultos raios lunares, pois impertinentes nuvens cobriam o astro por completo, ainda que fosse incapazes de ocultar seu esplendor de forma total.

Aos olhos do ex-membro do ANBU raiz, o espetáculo era... majestoso, pois acima das nuvens, a lua espreitava firmemente, iluminando com sua beleza o escuro céu, assustando com sua luz trêmula o véu que cobria tão majestoso mundo noturno. Por mais que o mesmo Danzou o ordenasse, não poderia obedecê-lo, estava fascinado por tão sublime beleza.

Levou uma mão ao peito sentindo o acelerado bater de seu coração, aquela luz distante parecia não só iluminar a noite, mas também sua alma, eram como suaves asas acariciando seu rosto para remover a venda que o havia cegado por tanto tempo. A suave brisa aparentava ser uma delicada carícia que rompia as correntes que o moreno arrastava sem saber; não entendia como um simples fenômeno o revelava o pesado mundo ao qual foi confinado. E por um momento, lembrou-se de Sakura, pois a rosada havia feito com seu coração o mesmo que a lua faz com a paisagem.

Por vários minutos contemplou aquele quadro sem saber o que fazer, quando a lua se mostrou no alto, decidiu usar seu caderno de desenho, sentando-se no telhado onde estava. Fixou a vista na folha branca, porém sua mão negava-se a mover-se; confuso, apertou o giz com força, levantou os olhos, observando ao redor como se procurasse algo. Seu coração começou a bater rapidamente ao dar-se conta da sua solidão. O ar não chegava a seus pulmões, afogava-se, não queria se afogar. Não em meio a essa solidão.

Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia explicar o que acontecia, nem mesmo Sakura podia fazê-lo. Apenas estava ciente de algo, essa solidão na qual estava se afogando e recusava-se a aceitar isso. Não queria afogar-se em meio a solidão. Saltou do telhado e começou a correr sem rumo, como se ao afastar-se daquele lugar também deixaria para trás aquilo que o perturbava. Avançava tão rápido quanto as pernas lhe permitiam, tão desejoso de fuga que, em sua desesperada corrida, chocou-se com alguém, caindo confuso no solo.

-Ouch! Ei, tem mais cuidado! –Reclamou chateado um homem de cabelos castanhos.

Sai levantou o rosto, respirando agitadamente para encontrar-se com Iruka. Conhecia-o devido às constantes visitas ao Ichiraku, o mestre da academia reconheceu o último integrante da equipe Kakashi, surpreso por encontrá-lo com o rosto desfigurado por... dor? Medo? Ou confusão? Talvez todos juntos. Algo mexeu dentro dele quando percebeu que lágrimas silenciosas rolaram das bochechas do menor.

-Você está bem? –Questionou com fio de voz.

Sai observou cuidadosamente sem saber o que dizer, sua garganta doía sem motivo compreensível e um maldito nó que o impedia de emitir som algum.

-E...eu... –Passou saliva ao notar o tremor em sua voz. –N...não sei... –Encolheu-se de ombros encarando o solo totalmente derrotado, não entendeu de repente porque sentiu estar em um beco sem saída. Dúvidas se aglomeravam em sua mente e uma dor aguda se fazia presente em seu peito, mas não estava ferido, não podia ver sangue, no entanto estava certo de que tinha uma ferida que doía muito, uma ferida que doía, e muito mais do que recordava que qualquer ferida que já tivera pudesse doer.

Iruka olhou-o ternamente, lembrando do que Naruto havia dito; sabia que além de sozinho, o ex-membro da raiz sentia-se vazio, necessitando poder entender seu desespero ante as coisas que descobria. Lentamente o abraço de forma protetora, procurando dar-lhe um pouco de calor paternal, algo que Sai jamais havia sentido. Por sua vez, o moreno surpreendeu-se ante o gesto, porém nada fez mais que esconder-se entre os braços do homem de cabelo castanho, deixando que seus olhos liberassem toda aquela confusão que o atormentava, chorou até dormir, sentindo-se estranhamente seguro naqueles braços.

O suave aroma de comida recém-preparada foi a primeira sensação que recebeu do meio exterior ao acordar. Piscou várias vezes para comprovar que realmente não estava em sua casa. Levantou-se bastante atordoado, estava vestindo uma camisa cor de creme e calça cinza, aproximou-se da janela e através dela, viu Iruka brincando com um menino de cabelo castanho, de aproximadamente sete anos; o maior perseguia o menor e quando o alcançou, girava com ele em seus braços, nenhum dos dois deixava de rir e logo apareceu outra criança semelhante ao chunin, porém mais jovem, acompanhado de uma menina de apenas três anos.

-Fico feliz em saber que já acordou.

Sai virou-se surpreso para encontrar o dono do Ichiraku sorrindo abertamente, a quem pôde apenas assentir.

-Bem, o almoço está na mesa, esperamos por você, rapaz. –Disse despedindo-se ao sair, mas voltou em seguida como se recordasse de algo. –Espero que não se incomode em usar essas roupas, mas a minha filha estava determinada em lavar a sua, pois estava muito suja. –Sorriu, desculpando-se.

-N... Não tem problema.

-Isso me alegra, agora, siga-me.

O moreno o seguiu em silêncio. No caminho, vozes das crianças que entram nos aposentos da casa chegaram a seus ouvidos.

-Bom dia. –Saudou Ayame acompanhada pelas crianças e Iruka, que ajudava a filha menor a lavar as mãos.

-Bom dia. –Sai respondeu sorrindo.

Em questão de minutos, a cozinha estava cheia de deliciosos aromas e risos, o rapaz de pele branca levemente acinzentada limitou-se a observar em silêncio; o ambiente lhe parecia estranho, porém não o desagradava. Sentia-se em um mundo completamente diferente ao que via todos os dias, demasiado aconchegante e caloroso para seu interior, ou isso foi o único que pôde explicar a si mesmo. Logo, todos saíram da mesa e se dispersaram pela casa. O dono do Ichiraku na cozinha preparando ingredientes, Ayame limpando a casa ajudada por Iruka e o filho mais velho e enquanto os outros dois tentavam ajudar recolhendo alguma coisa que estivesse fora do lugar. Sai o acompanhou durante o dia todo e surpreendeu-se que um ninja como Umino estivesse tão disposto a realizar tantas tarefas domésticas, tais como cuidar dos filhos, fazer compras, cozinhar, trazer comida do restaurante para que todos comessem juntos e isso sem perder o sorriso.

Durante a tarde, Umino e Sai sentaram frente a uma xícara de chá para observarem as crianças brincarem, Iruka fixou o olhar em Sai com tal intensidade que o rapaz olhou para o outro lado, sem acrescentar nada ao que o suspirou o Umino, aparentemente conversar com Sai seria mais difícil do que parecia.

-Fico feliz em saber que já está melhor.

-...Sim, obrigado, Iruka-san.

-Não precisa agradecer. –Sorriu. –Eu te vi muito alterado, por isso achei melhor te trazer para cá. –Coçou o rosto, um pouco embraçado. –Desculpe o escândalo das crianças, mas os pequenos realmente são assim. –Suas bochechas coraram como carmim.

Esta foi a vez de Sai fitá-lo com intensidade.

-Por que seus filhos nasceram?

-Ahn? –Iruka piscou várias vezes sem entender. –A que se refere?

-Bem... –Sai procurou uma forma de expressar-se com clareza. –Sei que as crianças são para perdurar a raça shinobi, e... só. –O rosto do moreno escureceu enquanto franziu a testa um tanto chateado.

-Isso é mentira. –O Umino afirmou com determinação, Sai o encarou confuso.

-E o que são?

-Bem... –O chunin sorriu bastante. –São a consumação do amor de duas pessoas, é simples assim. –Sorriu abertamente.

O ex-anbu observou confuso, analisando o que foi dito. Bom, sem dúvida Naruto amava Hinata, mas e quanto a Sasuke? Sai questionou-se se o Uchiha amara alguém além de seu próprio clã e, em relação a Sakura, Sai não estava certo se a amava porque era mais do que óbvio que a Haruno não sentia nada por ele. Fechou o cenho atordoado, não sabia por que repetir aquela verdade o fazia sentir como se estivesse ferido.

-Não é sempre assim... –Sai deixou escapar a frase distraidamente.

Iruka observou-o, franzindo a fronte e analisando suas palavras cuidadosamente.

-Isso não muda nada, se não há amor entre os pais não é culpa do filho, ao contrário, esse é um motivo para amá-lo ainda mais. –Encarou o rapaz, sorrindo ternamente.

-Oh... –Sai abriu os olhos em sinal de surpresa. –E como supor que um pai ama um filho? –Demonstrou curiosidade.

-Pois bem... –Iruka cruzou os braços, reflexivo. –Amar é querer protegê-lo e cuidá-lo, deixar que nada lhe falte, preocupar-se para que ele seja uma boa pessoa, vigiar o que faz e quem são seus amigos, falar com ele sobre seus problemas e... muitas outras coisas que não poderia te explicar em tão pouco tempo.

-Entendo... –Sai disse com suavidade, encarando a mesa. -...Mas, eu faço tudo isso pelo Naruto e sei que não o amo. –Ergueu o olhar.

Uma gotinha de suor escorreu pela nuca de Iruka.

-Bem, Sai, é porque não é a mesma coisa.

-Por quê?

-P...porque Naruto é seu amigo e... porque... porque, bom... porque é diferente e... porque... –Observou fixamente e suspirou resignado. –Porque saberá quando tiver um filho nos braços e não se arrependerá de nada que aconteceu em sua vida pelo simples fato de tê-lo feito. –Sorriu, como havia feito durante o dia todo.

Porém, o moreno o encarou por alguns minutos antes de desviar o olhar com certa melancolia, fato que Iruka percebeu, entendendo de imediato a necessidade que o rapaz tinha de ter a quem pertencer.

-Sai. –Chamou para encará-lo de novo. –Não importa como você cresceu ou o pouco que sabe sobre emoções, quando você tiver a oportunidade de carregar seu filho saberá que você deve protegê-lo a qualquer custo, e esse sentimento é chamado amor; te dará medo, mas isso é natural e não se preocupe porque sei que te fará muito bem, ainda que, isso acontecerá quando desejar formar uma família ou engravide alguém por acidente. –Coçou a bochecha inocentemente, pensando que a última parte era uma ideia descabida.

O moreno não acrescentou mais nada, mas permaneceu na casa de Iruka por mais uma noite, isso o fez sentir-se confortável lá, entendeu por que Naruto admirava tanto o sensei da academia.

No dia seguinte, sem saber como ou por que, encontrou-se batendo à porta de Sakura.

-Pois não? –Atendeu um homem de cabelo rosa, analisando de cima abaixo o moreno.

-Eu gostaria de falar com a Sakura, por favor. –Disse, sorrindo falsamente.

-Ei, querida, tem alguém aqui que quer falar com a nossa filhinha. –De imediato, atrás dele surgiu uma linda mulher de cabelos negros.

Por motivo desconhecido, os sentidos de Sai anunciaram perigo, muito perigo, algo estranho, pois estava apenas rodeado de civis.

-Ela não está, saiu para o hospital. –Anunciou a mulher, estreitando o olhar. –Por que queria falar com ela?

-Para falar do filho que teremos. –Disse despreocupado antes de seus sentidos de alarme dispararem, ordenando-o para correr por sua vida. A pergunta era... Qual seria o motivo?

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/T: A autora decidiu continuar, espero que tenham apreciado este novo capítulo tanto quanto eu ^^ Na verdade, ele já está pronto há algumas semanas, mas não postei antes por problemas de saúde (como já devem ter notado, não apenas esta, mas todas as minhas fics estão atrasadas i.i). Derama17, a autora da fic original, com toda sua compaixão e compreensão, disse que eu deveria pensar em minha saúde em primeiro lugar, mesmo não sendo minha culpa, eu me sinto mal por não conseguir honrar meus compromissos Ç.Ç Voltando a fic: uma coisa que eu acho muito bonita é a presença de alguém que fornece apoio e orientação em um momento difícil, antes o Kakashi ajudou a Sakura e agora, Iruka aconselhou o Sai, acreditem: isso faz toda diferença. Uma coisa é estar completamente perdido e desorientado e outra é ter um foco ou alguém qe ajude a guiar seus passos. Se não fosse assim, acho que o Sai passaria o resto da vida achando que Sakura não sente nada por ele e sem ter coragem de encará-la e vice-versa. É por essas e outras que eu não me canso de dizer que adoro esta fic =3  
**

**Ah, sim, quase esqueço XD A autora disse que, a partir de agora o clima será menos melancólico e teremos um pouco de comédia, por exemplo... Foi apenas eu ou mais alguém rachou de rir quando soube que o pai da Sakura tem cabelo rosa? Eu só imaginei o Sai questionando-se com cara de desespero "será que meu filho vai nascer com cabelo rosa também?" XD~

* * *

**

**_Eu traduzi para o espanhol e enviei para Derama17 todas as reviews que já recebi e ela fez questão de responder a todas e, aqui estão as respostas *-*_**

**Reviews do primeiro capítulo**

**_Double Side: É verdade que Unknow-chan é genial porque tem tantas coisas na cabeça e se dá ao trabalho de traduzir uma fic, tem que deixar para ela muitas reviews e espero ansiosa para ler a fic 'Essência' em espanhol. (N/T: É que eu traduzi 'Essência', uma fic minha SaiSaku, para o espanhol para Derama17 ler. Ela gostou o/)_**

**_Nyx: Fico feliz que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo, ainda não sei quantos capítulos serão ao total, mas Unknow-chan está ajudando a iluminar-me, hehehe. Aguarde o próximo capítulo._**

**_Valki Fanto: Então, o nome do autor é Derama17, hehehe, olá, sou eu. Agradeço por seu comentário, me faz muito feliz por ter gostado da história e também tem que agradecer a Unknow-chan por traduzi-la._**

**Reviews do segundo capítulo**

**_Valki Fanto: Hahaha, sim, a mexicana continua, a passos lentos, mas continua e agora a mexicana se une a brasileira em busca de inspiração para dar um bom término a esta fic, agradeço por sua review e aguarde futuros capítulos._**

**_Sra Jansen: Hahaha, obrigada, que bom que está gostando da fic, me custou bastante trabalho e tempo, o segundo capítulo me pareceu um pouco deslocado, mas não vou falar, obrigada pelo comentário, aguarde próximo capítulo._**

**_Camila Limaverde: Hahaha, ao fim do terceiro capítulo, espero que não possa se decepcionar._**

**_Clara: Hehehe, também considero que essa amizade bastante estranha é genial, em especial por parte da Ino, pois apesar de tudo segue cuidando da Sakura, Sakura ao princípio me caiu muito mal porque deixou de ser amiga de Ino somente por Sasuke e isso me parece falta de maturidade. Espero que o novo capítulo seja de seu agrado._**

**_Double Side: Hehehe, para comunicar-me, creio que será necessária ajuda de Unknow-chan, hehehe. Agradeço por seu comentário e sim, Ino é uma grande amiga, me atrevo a dizer que é muito melhor amiga que Sakura, he. De novo, obrigada e espere o próximo capítulo._**

**_Himitsu no Tsuki: He, desculpe a demora, prometo que não voltará a acontecer. Sim, a tradução de Unknow-chan é fabulosa. Obrigada por seu comentário e aguarde o próximo capítulo._**

**_Nyx: Obrigada, me alegra muito saber que está gostando da fic e deseje melhoras a Unknow-chan, que é ela que quebra o coco traduzindo esta fic. Obrigada por sua review e espere o próximo capítulo._**

**N/A: Nossa, não pensei que seriam tantas reviews, obrigada a todas e espero não causar muitos problemas a Unknow-chan.**


End file.
